Jintoko Senju
Jintoko is Senju leader a man wishing to be the strongest ninja the shinobi world has ever known. He hails from Konohagakure and protects it with his life. Background Born and raised in Konoha had an overall easy care free life. Was always very protective and caring with dreams of just traveling and helping people where ever he may go. Personality Jintoko is normally a kind hearted man with a deep sense of loyalty and great charisma. Always keeps his head up in times of great doubt. Even after a fight win or lose he looks forward to fighting that person again someday. Is a quite jovial and laid-back yet emotionally sensitive. He also was an exuberant goof with an interest in gambling when not in the heat of battle. Has claimed life to be his biggest gamble at times. Was usually with the benefit of the doubt when positive of it. Vouched for a prisoner due to the fact he felt he wasn't guilty. In the long run put up his life for the villager. All evidence was with the villager who was not guilty. A very go with the flow person. Never has an immidiant goal,goes where ever he pleases if he's lead there. : Has developed a misanthropic loathing for humanity and its repeated idiosyncrasies of hate, evil, and conflict. Appearance Jintoko is a tall man with fair skin, brown eyes, shoulder length black hair. Normaly wears a black long sleeve loose shirt with lines across the middle holding it closed. Has his hood up most of the time. Has normal black pants. Almost always wears a cloak white at the bottom with tassels, short sleeved red arm braces, and red and black at top. During war he wears dark red traditional armour similar to that of a samurai's.May also have toga around cloak. When made angry his irises become red with a black ring around the pupil making him seem more menacing. Carries a golden staff with black engravings, three rings on top attached to a red orb. Abilities *Endurance: Can take a high amount of damage, can take in more damage than an average body. *Stamina: Can fight for 24 hours straight and still stand tall to deliver the final blow *Strength: Through basic strength Jintoko is a little above average strength but not over powering strength. Relies on chakra to power up muscels if having a hard time. *Speed: Very fast, creates an afterimage when going top speed *Healing: Has an abnormal healing rate Chakra As a Senju, Jintoko inherited an extraordinary life force, as well as physical energy and stamina. His chakra and physical abilities are strong enough for him to take in natural energy and enter sage mode. When in sage mode he is physically stronger and chakra has become enhanced as well. The scale of his attacks increase in damage and size. Ninjutsu Jintoko has the correct chakra natures to use Wood Release, a kekkei genkai formed through simultaneous use of earth and water-natured chakra. By converting chakra into the source of life, he was able to create wood and plants from the ground of or his very being, causing them to grow to great sizes and manipulate them to diverse shapes and battle uses at will and in an instant, he could shape the entire battlefield for his own uses. He could create massive forest and gigantic Flowering trees whose pollen can render a foe unconscious. He could also make wood clones of himself. Jintoko learned Hashirama's wood release jutsu such as creating a giant wooden dragon capable of restraining the Nine-Tails by using its immense serpentine body to constrict and asorb its chakra. He could also create a wood golem that works in conjunction with the dragon and is strong enough to catch a Tailed beast Bomb with its bare hands. Wooden golem can go toe to toe with a susano'o. Do to having water and lighting he can preform gale style. Normally uses it for wood style is a last resort. Has Yin-Yang release,has good control and very strong genjutsu. Yang is physical energy that governs vitality, can be used to breathe life into form. Yin is techniques, based on the spiritual energy that governs the imagination, can be used to create form out of nothingness. Can do the jutsu yang barrier. When using Yin-Yang together can create black orb which expands. Senjutsu Jintoko's chakra reserves were immense; great enough that he could train in the art of senjutsu and also enter Sage Mode, a feat he could perform near instantaneously. Learning sage arts allowed him to increase the scale of his jutsu. He gain red markings around and under his eyes. His eyes turn golden with frog pupil. When using a perfect sage mode he enhances and condences his chakra to create a powerful aura to intimidate enemies. KenshinZaraki (talk) 01:38, February 11, 2014 (UTC)